youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
How the Grinch got Dragged into the Street and Stoned for his Infidelity
How the Grinch got Dragged into the Street and Stoned for his Infidelity is a Youtube Poop by AwfulFawfultheFalafle. It begins with the Whos down in Christville hanging (decapitating) a black man. The narrator explains that the Whos loved Christ a bit too much and that the Grinch did not agree with their beliefs. The narrator also says that the Whos say he has down syndrome. The video cuts to the Grinch's home, the West Side, where a bunch of African Americans are having a turf war. The narrator wonders if the Grinch's cynical outlook was caused by his penis not coming just right (and immediately cutting to him ejaculating on top of his dog, Max). The Whos are shown shooting an entire mob of non-believers and hanging their atheists and Jews. They are also said to have huge orgies where they produce even more Christians. The Grinch explains to Max that the Grinches came to Earth a long time ago and that they lived in peace with the Whos for a long time after that: However, when Jesus arrived, he divided the two races with his radical teachings. After the Grinches killed him, the Whos committed genocide against them. The Grinch decides that he has put up with Christville for too long and that he must stop the Christians from fucking. When he sees Max covered with snow that resembles a turban and beard, he has a flashback to 9/11 and decides to bomb Christville. He loads a massive sled with TNT and, with Max's help, sends it down to Christville, causing a massive explosion that kills all the Whos. However, he gets cocky and leans over a cliff to listen to it, only to lose his balance and fall to his death. The video ends with the Grinch realizing that "when you die, nothing happens." Quotes Black Man: Before I am hanged, I would like to say that- (A Who kills him) Narrator: The Whos down in Christville said that the Grinch had Downs! Police Officer: West Side, motherfucker! Narrator: Perhaps it could be that his small dick wasn't coming just right. (Max watches in horror as the Grinch jacks off) The Grinch: I'm coming! (He ejaculates on top of him) The Lead Christian: Submit to the Lord! Nonbeliever: No! The Lead Christian: Shoot them! Shoot them now, please! Narrator: And they took some wood and they took some black thread, and they tied a big crown of thorns on the top of Jesus' head. And the last thing he said, "If we can't find God, we'll make one instead!" The Grinch: I've a better shot at heaven than they ever could. How powerful was Jesus? They killed him with wood! The Grinch: I must stop the Christians from fucking! But how?! The Cat in the Hat: Allahu EGGbar! Narrator: That day, the Grinch found out something he hadn't thought of before. When you die, nothing happens. Category:Youtube Poops